


Our Whole Lives

by Me_Is_A_Funyon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Is_A_Funyon/pseuds/Me_Is_A_Funyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo are the type of best friends you'll never see apart. They were born in the same place, a few months difference. Transferring to every school together. They're just what you call BFFLs. They go through everything together, growing up, getting expelled many times, and love problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kids Being Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am now doing a Jasico fanfic too. No, don't judge me xD

Two children run around the playground. One is blond with electric blue eyes. A scar on his upper lip, just because of wanting to eat a stapler. The other had raven black hair and dark eyes. This one was Italian. The two looked completely different, but if you actually met them they were basically the same. These children were five years old. They're always together, always. 

"Jace! Where are you?" asks the italian.

"Try and find me Neeks!" exclaims the other, hiding behind the bushes. The italian keeps looking for the blond, no luck. Then thinks, 'Where would I hide?' and quickly runs to the bushes.

"There you are!" the italian exclaims.

"Now my turn," says the blond.

"Jason, Nico! Come here, the food is served!" exclaims the italian's sister. Both boys run to the girl. She was sitting in a table with a red tablecloth and food on it. Picnic day was every Sunday. 

"Bianca, where's mom?" asks Nico.

"She's getting the juice, now sit down," she replies. Bianca looked a lot like Nico. They both had olive skin and always had a huge smile on their faces. The only difference was that she's four years older, so she's ten. The boys sit down next to each other and grab a burger. Their mother comes a few minutes later with fruit punch for them. 

"Thank you Mommy Maria," says Jason. The woman laughs and ruffles the blond's hair. 

"Where's your momma?" asks Maria. 

"She had to work," replies Jason.

"Ms.Grace is missing on a lot," says Bianca. Of course they all know that 'work' was in a bar, getting drunk and sleeping with every man that walks in. But that went unsaid, because they wouldn't let that ruin their happiness. 

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

"That's not fair!" exclaims Jason.

"Yeah, he did it first," adds Nico.

"I don't care who started, if it was you two or Alex. But you guys I saw, not him," says their first grade teacher, Ms.Calypso. She had almond eyes and a beautiful smile. But she wasn't so beautiful when she was mad. 

"Whatever," both boys huff in annoyance and are taken to the principal's office. Their principal, Mr. Calymore wasn't surprised to see them. They were always there!

"What did you guys do now?" asks Mr. Calymore in annoyance. 

"We were disturbing other classes," mutters Nico. 

"Then disrespecting the teachers," says Ms.Calypso. Mr. Claymore is sick of their attitude, so expulsion it is. This is not a school for troubled children.

"This has gone too far. You both shall be expelled," says the principal. Neither of the boys are happy, and they leave murmuring kid insults like 'I hope you don't get ice cream for dessert' or the horror, sticking their tongues out. Just before they leave, Jason turns around. 

"Good luck with your book, sir," and leaves. The principal is left dumbfounded about that. He had never told anyone about the book. 'This is Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo we're talking about' he thinks. Of course they would look through his stuff. But even if he wouldn't accept it, it was actually nice that somebody was interested. Even if it was some first graders that can't read. 

And that's how their lives went. Both getting in trouble together and getting expelled. That's how their friendship worked, never separated. Together even through the bad things.


	2. Great News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is given a little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, too. Now I think the next one will be longer, now that I'll have what I mainly need.

Every kid grows up, of course. Jason and Nico grew up, but that didn't mean they stopped being friends. They just kept getting closer. After school they would go to the park. Normal ten year olds, just having fun.

Today, they went to the park as always. The problem was, it was raining. Everybody on the park left, leaving the two of them alone. It was freezing since it was the beginning of December. Marie couldn't look for them, and Ms. Grace hadn't been seen for months now. She would sometimes call to check up on Jason, just because she had to. Bianca was with some friends, and she didn't have a phone. Nico's house was too far away, and so was Jason's. All they could do was wait in the rain for it to stop. 

"I'm freezing," says Nico, shivering violently. Jason had a jacket, so he wasn't as cold. Still, he was also cold. 

"Do you want my jacket?" asks Jason.

"No, then you'll be cold," replies Nico. They sit down on the grass, looking out at the street. Jason gets an idea, and takes his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" asks Nico.

"You'll see," replies the blond. He puts his jacket on top of both boys, covering them from the rain.

"There. We don't get wet, we're not as cold," says Jason.

"Thank you," says the italian, scooting closer to the blond. They stay silent, having a good time believe it or not. For them, as long as they were together, it was a great day. After a while, the rain calms down. Both boys stand up, and Jason wraps his jacket around Nico.

"No, Jason. You need it, too," says Nico.

"Nico, you look like you'll die from hypothermia! I couldn't live without you," says Jason.

"Fine then. But we'll take turns," says Nico. Jason nods and they start walking towards the italian's house. When they're getting close, Jason gets a call. He takes out his small phone that's only for emergencies. 

"Hello," says Jason, answering the phone.

"Come to the hospital now. Next to house," and with that his mother hangs up.

"What happened?" asks Nico.

"Let's go to the hospital," says Jason. Both boys go running towards the hospital near Jason's house. Of course, Nico made Jason keep his side of the agreement. Taking turns with the jacket. Once they get to the hospital, they walk to the front desk. There was a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes writing something.

"Excuse me, Ms. Donovan. I'm looking for my mom," says Jason.

"How do you know her name?" whispers Nico. Jason points to the name tag on the woman's shirt.

"Last name?" asks the woman.

"Grace," replies Jason. The woman looks for something in the computer then smiles.

"Go up to the third floor, fifth door to the right. She must be out of surgery by now," she says.

"Why was she in surgery?" asks Jason. The woman's about to answer when an old woman interrupts them. It looks important, so the boys leave and go to the room they were directed to. When they're in front of the door, Jason slowly opens it. Inside Ms. Grace is lying on a bed with some nurses around her. Both boys make their way closer to the bed. When Ms. Grace sees Jason, she smiles and kisses his cheek. Nico almost puked, knowing it was fake. 

"What happened?" asks Jason. Nico stands next to him, holding his hand. Jason was shaking, his hands sweating. He usually did that when he's nervous. 

"You have a sister," says Ms. Grace. Jason smiles widely and looks at Nico. Both boys start jumping up and down from excitement. 

"You have a sister," repeats Nico when they calm down.

"I have a sister. I'm an older brother," says Jason. He kisses Nico in the cheek and hugs him. He was a brother. He wasn't going to be alone with his mother anymore. He has a sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye puppies! I think I called you puppies last time…? Anyways, you're puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's sucky but it won't be sucky. So just bare with me until I get to the good part? Thank you, now bye puppies. (You shall now be called puppies)


End file.
